


Literal Shit Dave Thing Because It's Been Stuck On My Mind

by moijitoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actually I wanna fuck all the Striders, And Vantas, Gay, HEY GIRL, I Don't Even Know, I WANNA FUCK DAVE STRIDER!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want someone to slit my fucking throat, John Egbert is a lil' dick in this, Literally I don't know anymore., M/M, am i a try hard?, did you know, no homo tho, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moijitoi/pseuds/moijitoi
Summary: Dave Strider x Male Reader with cunty John.*WARNING* Es pretty gaie.





	Literal Shit Dave Thing Because It's Been Stuck On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

“Y/N, look. It's not like you got anything to lose,” the raven-haired teen asserted, as he observed his fellow teen subtly attempt to gawk at an occupied Strider. The way Y/N's glances were performed made no doubt in John's mind that his newest friend grew feelings for his blond bro.

“Except all possibilities of having any sort of stable connection with him!" Y/N groaned, his face instantaneously flushed up at the mere thought of a relationship with the Texian who gave him major palpitations.

“Plus it's twice the embarrassing to get rejected on your birthday!”

Ah! Who could've forgotten! It's the year the Heir of Breath was plopped out! A lovely ceremony for the now year older Egbert, yet almost ironically it appeared today's celebration hasn't been heading in the direction John had anticipated. Presumably, because the lovestruck teen wasn't making the matchmaking Job of the Egbert any simpler.

“Hmm,” John hummed, as he attempted to decrypt the key to pairing the two boys. A deep breath of frustration combined with sorrow escaped the teen cupid. This entire circumstance made his mind ache.

_ After all, romance alone is a complex issue but for teens, it was just a test on a topic not even closely related to the subject ones studied. _

“Point taken,” John murmured, his glance deviated from Y/N's not-so-subtle gawking and onto to the victim of the previously stated actions. Intaking a deep breath of air, he followed up his former statement.

“-and ignored.” 

That phrase that escaped Egbert's mouth snapped Y/N out of his Strider trance. Prompting the flustered boy's interrogation of the meaning behind his words.

“Well...Wanna find out what I mean?” This inquiry worsened the curiosity of the previously dazed boy. What exactly were Y/N's options here? If he said yes would it result in his curiosity being resolved? And if that was the case, at what cost?

Or would saying no lead to a path of permanent interest on what could've happened if Y/N said Yes? Quite a difficult decision to make especially for someone who has no knowledge of what the hell was occurring.

“I-” before Y/N could conclude his statement, the devil's advocate proceeded to answer the question for him. How? By calling over the teen who's been indirectly causing all the commotion.

“What? Wait! SHIT!” Once the actions ultimately were perceived within Y/N's mind, the anxious boy attempted to abscond from the confrontation, but as predicted,

“What's up?”

_ He was too fucking  **late.** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Homestuck still relevant??!


End file.
